emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2002
Events and DS Adrien Collins are killed in a car crash during a police chase.]] *2nd January - Marc Reynolds is sentenced to a year in prison for death by dangerous driving. Eve Birch takes her anger out on her grandmother Edna's dog Batley by kicking him, witnessed by Betty Eagleton. Andrew Fraser leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *3rd January - Eve confesses to Edna that she kicked her dog Batley. * 4th January - Sean Reynolds and Tara Thornfield leave the village. Eve Birch goes to live with aunt Lily Butterfield. (Final appearance of Sean Reynolds and last appearance of Tara Thornfield until 2007, and last appearance of Eve Birch until 2006) * 6th January - Len Reynolds returns home to discover he has been burgled. *8th January - Robert Sugden tells Katie Addyman that his brother Andy killed their mother two years previously. *17th January - Paddy Kirk's mother Barbara dies. *23rd January - Paddy proposes to Emily Dingle. *24th January - Paddy proposes to Emily again. She accepts. *25th January - The Dingle van catches alight. *31st January - Jason Kirk leaves the village. *11th February - Following a period of ill health, Batley is put to sleep. * 18th February - In the show's first four hander this year, Bernice Thomas admits that motherhood is becoming too much to bear. *20th February - Zoe Tate is arrested for drink driving. *4th March - Zak Dingle learns his father is not dead as he thought. *6th March - Zak learns his brother Shadrach had known their father was alive this whole time. (First appearance of Shadrach since 2000) *19th March - Eric sees Gloria Weaver at the awards ceremony. She apologises to him and he proposes to her. (First appearance of Gloria since 2001) *25th March - Jerry Mackinley and Syd Woolfe arrive to work on Viv Hope's café. (First appearance of the characters) *28th March - In the show's second Two-hander, Ashley and Bernice decide to Split up after Bernice realizes she no longer loves Ashley. *4th April - After realising she has been set up, Maggie Calder attacks Nicola Blackstock. *12th April - Ashley Thomas ask his wife Bernice for a divorce. *15th April - Cafe Hope opens. *16th April - Ray Mullan collapses outside the Woolpack and is found by Scott and Chloe. *19th April - In the show's second four-hander this year, Bernice Thomas decides to leave Emmerdale without her daughter, Gabby. *21st April - Bernice leaves Emmerdale after taking a job on a cruise ship. (Last appearance of the character until 2004) *2nd May - Eric Pollard and Gloria Weaver marry. Latisha Daggert is arrested by Angie Reynolds under the suspicion of stealing credit cards. *3rd May - Eric is elected as the Mayor of the Hotten district. * 6th May - Rodney Blackstock suffers a heart attack. * 9th May - Charity Tate discovers Ray has been trafficking immigrants when she finds them banging around in the Tate Haulage truck. * 3rd June - Katie Addyman discovers she is pregnant. Her pregnancy is revealed to the villagers by Viv. *10th June - Betty Eagleton discovers that she has been watched via web-cam. *21st June - Nicola punches Syd in full view of the Woolpack customers. *24th June - Rhona Goskirk returns to the village to replace Zoe Tate at the vets surgery when Zoe takes time off for medical reasons. (First appearance of Rhona since 2001) *1st July - Tony Bell is murdered by Ray off-screen. *2nd July - Zoe collapses at the vets surgery after taking a large dose from tranquilisers. *3rd July - Zoe is discovered unconscious by Paddy. She later tries to drown herself. *4th July - An unhinged Zoe seeks refuge in the church and tears pages out of the Bible. The building soon catches fire after a candle collapses on a Sunday school display. *5th July - Following the fire at the church, Zoe is taken to hospital and is sectioned. *8th July - Latisha is arrested and cautioned for shoplifting. She is later thrown out of home by her mother. *19th July - Upon discovering girlfriend Maggie's affair with Rodney, Phil Weston leaves the village to be closer to his daughter. (Final appearance of the character) *26th July - Syd tells Scott of his affair with Chloe. Scott attacks Syd and is arrested by Angie. *6th August - Robert Sugden loses his virginity to Nicola Blackstock. *8th August - Maggie and her children Craig and Lucy move to Scotland, but not before Maggie teases Nicola about sleeping with Robert. Nicola slaps her and Maggie hits back. *13th August - Marlon Dingle proposes to Tricia Stokes. She turns him down. *14th August - Marlon proposes to Tricia again. She accepts. *19th August - Gloria unintentionally causes a rubbish truck to explode when she throws a partially lit cigarette into the rubbish at the back of it. *3rd September - Laurel Potts is hired as the entertainer at Marlon and Tricia's engagement party. Tricia is left surprised when her estranged mother, Steph, turns up unexpectedly, and floors Marlon with a slap. (First appearance of Laurel Potts and Steph Stokes) *4th September - Laurel collapses at Marlon and Tricia's engagement party after suffering a pain in her abdomen. *9th September - Harry Partridge suffers a fatal heart attack. *16th September - Ray proposes to Louise. Tricia's friend Edith Weatherall dies. *18th September - A school-themed disco is held at the Woolpack. *20th September - Katie suffers a miscarriage. *25th September - Edith's funeral takes place. *1st October - Jerry and Syd are caught breaking into Marlon and Tricia's house by Angie. Eric confesses to Gloria that he's been having an affair with Glynis Hardy. *4th October - Zoe collapses. *8th October - Andy proposes to Katie. *9th October - Zoe is told she is pregnant. *16th October - Marlon's stag night. His cousin Chas is the stripper at the party. (First appearance of the character). A drunk Marlon kisses future mother-in-law Steph, mistaking her for Steph's daughter Tricia. *17th October - As part of Emmerdale's 30th anniversary, Paddy and Emily marry. Marlon and Tricia were originally due to marry, however, on the morning of the wedding, chewing gum got stuck in Tricia's hair and when Tricia turns her head around too fast, her neck cricked, leaving her in a neck brace. *5th November - Eric breaks into Councillor Ledbetter's office. *11th November - Viv's cafe catches alight when a drunk Steph leaves the chip pan on. *14th November - Adrien Collins makes a pass at Angie and tries to blackmail her, leading her to throw coffee over him. *15th November - Angie quits her job after Adrien files for assault over the previous day's incident. *22nd November - Angie and her colleague Adrien are killed when their car crashes through a fence and flips up the side of a hill following a chase with Cain Dingle. (Final appearance of Angie Reynolds) *25th November - Marc and Ollie Reynolds are told their mother is dead. *11th December - Ray attacks Jerry and is arrested. *16th December - Angie's funeral takes place. Her son Marc leaves the village afterwards. (Final appearance of the character until 2007). Jason returns to the village and offers Latisha and her family jobs. *17th December - Zak Dingle meets his long-lost father Jedediah in hospital. Jed tells Zak that he has a lost fortune in Chile. He then dies soon after. *19th December - Cynthia and Latisha move to Lisbon. (Final appearance of Cynthia Daggert and last appearance of Latisha Daggert until 2006) *20th December - Jason returns to Lisbon. (Final appearance of the character) *24th December - Paddy and Emily Kirk welcome their new foster child Debbie Jones. (First appearance of the character) *25th December - Whilst driving to the airport with boyfriend Ray, Louise realises he is her stalker. She grabs the wheel to try stop the car, but they end up crashing. Louise is uninjured but Ray is left unconscious. *26th December - Ray confesses to girlfriend Louise that he murdered Tony earlier this year. Ray goes to attack Louise when she tries to escape, but Louise hits him over the head with a vase, causing him to fall down the stairs and break his neck, killing him. (Final appearance of Ray Mullan) *31st December - Zak leaves Emmerdale in search of the Dingle fortune. (Last appearance of the character until 2003) Real life events *18th May - Batley the dog wins 'Best Exit' at The British Soap Awards. *This year is the 30th anniversary of when Emmerdale first aired. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *2002 at Wikipedia Category:2002